


Sun and Moon

by GemD



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, I just needed Quinn to be at their wedding, Quinn Fabray & Mercedes Jones Friendship, The Unholy Trinity (Glee), Unholy Trinity Friendship (Glee), Wedding Fluff, also this isn't a brittana and klaine double wedding bc that wasn't it, idk where I was going with this tbh, the brittana wedding speech we deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemD/pseuds/GemD
Summary: Quinn stared out at the dance floor, her eyes glazing over most of the crowd to focus on the two girls - women? - in white as they laughed and spun around together to the sound of their friends’ singing. She had known they had a special connection from the day she first met them during Cheerios try-outs in freshman year - back when Santana was harsh and defensive, and Brittany was shy and self-conscious - and she had seen them grow, both together and apart, over the years, but it still felt surreal to her that they were now married. They’d both come so far.Aka, the one in which Quinn is actually at the Brittana wedding and gives a speech for her besties.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this entire thing just because I went for a walk during the evening a few weeks ago and kept staring at the moon bc she pretty? Yes, yes I absolutely did. I still have no clue if it even makes sense, which is why it took so long for me to post it lol, but I sure hope it does by now.
> 
> Enjoy, I hope y'all like it :)
> 
> Edit: [here's](https://md-drawz.tumblr.com/post/643651293758554112/sun-and-moon-gemd-glee-archive-of-our-own) some fanart I made for this fic

Quinn stared out at the dance floor, her eyes glazing over most of the crowd to focus on the two girls - _women?_ \- in white as they laughed and spun around together to the sound of their friends’ singing. She had known they had a special connection from the day she first met them during Cheerios try-outs in freshman year - back when Santana was harsh and defensive, and Brittany was shy and self-conscious - and she had seen them grow, both together and apart, over the years, but it still felt surreal to her that they were now _married._ They’d both come so far. 

Her mind drifted off, memories of their time together in high school flashing past her eyes; Cheerios competitions and practices, glee club competitions - especially sectionals during junior year and winning nationals during senior year, a ridiculous amount of high school parties they had dragged her to even though they were filled primarily with jocks and cheerleaders, even just the dumb sleepovers they had as the unholy trinity, where they could just goof around together and talk shit about Coach Sue or the other glee club members. Life had gotten in the way a lot since then. What with Quinn in college, Santana's singing or acting gigs, and her and Brittany going on tour with Mercedes, it had become increasingly harder for the trio to meet up regularly. It didn't bother Quinn at first, until she found herself actually missing Santana's snarky comments on literally everything, or Brittany's insanely random fun facts. She had spent so many conversations with some of the other WHMS alumni expecting to hear a little _'Wanky~'_ or a casual update on Lord Tubbington's life of crime, only to be met with silence. It was nice to see them again though, especially for such a happy occasion.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when someone slipped onto the stool next to her at the bar with a soft sigh.

“You doing okay, Quinn?”

“Oh, hey. Yeah, I’m fine.” 

Mercedes raised her eyebrows skeptically and she giggled. “I really am fine, I promise. Just thinking about stuff.”

The pair glanced over at the happy couple swaying effortlessly together amongst their friends and family as they sang along to Kurt and Blaine’s performance, before turning back to each other.

“Girl, I know how that brain of yours works. If you’re worried about your speech, I swear I will actually beat your ass. I’ve read it so many times and it’s beautiful - hell, Tina _cried_ when she heard it, remember? There’s no way Brittany and Santana won’t love it.”

Quinn smiled gratefully, deciding not to point out the fact that Tina cried at, well, everything. Not that the reassurance was necessary, anyway. “No, I’m not worried about that. It’s just… They’ve always been close but for some reason their wedding still feels like a surprise in a way, you know? Remember when Santana used to get super possessive over guys like Puck or even Finn? And how she was so set on maintaining her 'popular' status that she was terrified of coming out, even to us? And Britt once told me that before she became friends with me and Santana, she was teased by everyone to the point where she really believed she was stupid and worthless. I guess I just didn't expect either of them to grow as much as they have in such a short amount of time...”

“Mm yeah, I get that. I’m impressed they did too, but I guess it makes sense, right? They've always been the best at pulling each other out of their shells,” Mercedes mused. 

Quinn nodded, about to answer as the song came to an end and Artie wheeled up to the microphone while the applause died down. 

“Thank you, Kurt, Blaine, that was incredible. Ain’t that right, y’all?”

The crowd cheered as they left the stage, and they bowed with matching bashful smiles. Kurt blew a kiss at the newlyweds and Brittany, much to his delight, snatched it out of the air and pressed it to her chest dramatically before blowing one back at them. Blaine immediately took the opportunity to mimic Brittany's reaction, eliciting a laugh from the blonde.

Artie rolled his eyes playfully at their antics, interrupting them before they could keep going. “Aight, now it’s time for our lovely maid of honour to say a few words, so please take yo’ seats and welcome the one and only Quinn Fabray to the stage!”

Mercedes gave her a wink and a little prod as she slipped off her stool and made her way to the microphone, snatching a champagne flute off a tray on her way up there. Her stomach churned as she crossed the stage, and she couldn't help but wonder why. It's not like she had ever struggled with stage-fright - she used to be head cheerleader, for god's sake. Maybe it was just the knowledge that today was one of the most important days of Santana and Brittany's lives?

Her gaze swept over the room, flicking from one familiar face to the next. She didn’t recognize many of the family members that were present, other than both brides’ parents and Brittany’s younger sister, but pretty much everyone who had joined the glee club with or after them was in attendance, scattered throughout the crowd. Tina and Rachel were chatting at one table, Mike and Sam right next to them; she didn't remember seeing Sugar but she definitely heard the younger woman cheering as Santana and Brittany shared their first kiss as a married couple; Kurt and Blaine were sitting with their parents over by the bar; even Mr Schuester and Ms Pillsbury were there despite their packed schedules.

“Hi, everyone. I’d like to thank you all for coming. I think it’s a very special day for all of us - as someone who has known both Santana and Brittany for such a long time, words can’t even really explain how happy I am to see them finally married.”

She smiled fondly at the pair, pausing to watch as Santana brought their intertwined fingers to her lips so she could kiss Brittany’s knuckles.

“Back in sophomore year, when I was living with Mercedes, the two of us would lie down in her garden at night and look up at the stars. We didn’t really know much about astronomy, unlike Britt here, but the sky was usually clear and it was really peaceful. We would talk about anything and everything, or sing, just stuff like that.

“One night, she told me that the Unholy Trinity reminded her of the celestial bodies that light up the sky. She said that I was like the stars; that you were the sun, Santana; and Britt, you were the moon. And it sounds pretty fitting, doesn’t it?”

The couple both glanced over at Mercedes, as if surprised to learn that she and Quinn actually talked about them, but Brittany’s gaze flicked back to nod thoughtfully at the other blonde, her eyebrows scrunched together in deep concentration. 

“I thought so too, at least for a while. Santana shines so fiercely in a way that could never be rivalled by anyone, although some people definitely tried. There’s something about her that makes it almost impossible to look directly at her - partly because she makes it very clear she could rip you to shreds in seconds if you cross her -” Soft laughter rippled across the room while Santana nodded proudly. _'_ _Lima Heights, baby,’_ she mouthed through a smirk, throwing up some gang signs while her wife giggled. “- and partly because she’s always displaying so much confidence and strength that you feel tiny next to her, even though she’s actually pretty short.” 

Quinn barely managed to hold back a snort as Brittany automatically grabbed both of Santana’s hands before the brunette could flip her off. She succeeded, though, forging on with her speech as if she didn't notice Santana's offended expression.

“She’s such an imposing force of nature and yeah, it can be scary at times, but it’s also the kind of thing you keep finding yourself looking at again and again even if it burns. 

“And Britt… She balances out Santana’s fierceness so effortlessly. She always has a certain calmness about her, even when she’s at her most excited. She can make everyone around her feel relaxed and comfortable, no matter how stressed they may be, and it’s so mesmerizing. And even though people kept telling her she wasn’t good enough, or smart enough, she never let them take her optimism and pacifism from her. Instead, she stayed true to herself, and it’s that quiet strength and resilience that I admire so much.”

Santana beamed proudly at that, nothing but love and adoration in her eyes whenever she looked at her wife. The blonde had ducked her head shyly, her bangs masking her eyes, but Quinn could detect a faint blush coating her cheeks.

"And let's not forget that Brittany has mastered the art of appearing out of nowhere to make sure Santana and I don't actually rip each other's throats out," she added with a slightly embarrassed laugh. The couple exchanged knowing grimaces; most of the glee club had seen them butt heads quite a few times, but that was only a small fraction of the disagreements they'd had over the years. None of those fights ever stopped them from caring about each other, though.

“For a while, I thought of you two that way. Santana was the sun, Brittany was the moon, and you balanced each other out so perfectly. But over the years, something changed. Maybe it was just me getting to know you better, maybe you brought hidden traits out from each other, or maybe it was something else entirely; whatever it was, it made me see things differently.

“Plato brought up the concept of the duality of man. I know you’re not really into philosophy, Santana, so I’ll keep my explanation short,” she winked playfully at the brunette and saw her mouth an amused _‘thank god’_. “He suggested that one part of man lives in the mind, thinking and observing, while the other part moves and creates. And when I first looked at the two of you with that mindset, it changed my perception of things.

“Santana has been closed off since long before most of us ever knew her. It’s not a bad thing, of course, but it made it so much harder to understand her for a while. Now, though, I know that under her fiery exterior, there’s a much softer soul hidden. A soul that thinks and feels deeply, but quietly. One that’s content with not being seen; that actually prefers to remain on the sidelines and watch others shine brighter, just like the moon does. You wouldn’t think so if you weren't that close to her, because she’s always so unabashedly blunt and confident, but it’s definitely somewhere in there.” 

Quinn focused her eyes on her best friend, earnest in her desire to help her see herself the way others did, and her voice softened a bit. The brunette looked doubtful, but the two of them had always been pretty honest with each other so hopefully she’d understand that every single word coming out of Quinn’s mouth was genuine. “I know you don’t like sharing that part of yourself with anyone other than Britt because you think that your vulnerability makes you weak and you hate appearing fragile in any way, but your mind is so beautiful and anyone would be lucky to see that. Sure, you tend to jump to that angry place first, but there’s a lot of love and wisdom deep down in your heart just begging to break free.”

She paused again, giving Santana some time to digest all of her words, before shifting her gaze towards the woman beside her.

“Brittany’s the opposite. We’ve all seen her endless love for life; the way she’ll try her hardest to see the best in everyone and everything, the way she gets so happy over really unexpected things, the joy she radiates when she’s dancing or when she’s around Santana. She just has this magical aura that almost always has me expecting to see glitter and rainbows floating around her, because I never really understood - and honestly, I still don’t understand - how she can always find so much good in this harsh world. Especially after it threw way more cruelty at her than she ever deserved.”

The two blondes locked gazes and Quinn beamed at the happy sparkle in Brittany’s eyes. Most people made fun of her throughout high school for being naive or gullible, chalking it up to stupidity, but Santana had drunkenly rambled on many occasions, to _anyone_ who would listen, about how that innocence was one of her favourite things about the blonde. And once Quinn had stopped to think about it, after a late-night talk with a sober Santana, she had realized the brunette was right. Not many people were able to hold on to their childhood innocence like that. “Britt, you make people feel so warm even through the smallest gestures. Whenever I see you, I feel like I’m hit with a ray of sunshine no matter how shitty the weather may be. I don't know if you even realise just how special that is. You always tell Kurt that he’s the biggest unicorn, but I think you’re the most unicorn of them all - no offense, Kurt.”

A second wave of soft chuckles rippled throughout the crowd. Kurt tried pulling on an expression of mock offense, before waving it off with a laugh and nodding as if to confirm Quinn’s words. 

“I guess what I’m trying to say here is that you’re both combinations of the sun and the moon, and yet you somehow manage to be polar opposites in almost every way. But that just means you complement each other perfectly; like night and day, like the sun and the moon. You both already shine bright on your own, but you’re pretty much unstoppable together, when you’re balancing and bringing out the best in one another. And I am _so_ happy that you found each other so early in life because you both deserve the world. Just from looking at you right now, I can already tell you have a bright future ahead of you, because the combined light of two suns and the serene wisdom of two moons could never lead you astray.

“So if everyone will join me in making a toast,” Quinn lifted her champagne flute, and the crowd followed suit. “I would like to wish Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce endless love and happiness, and a blessed marriage.”

Amidst the sight of guests toasting and clapping, the blonde caught a quick glimpse of Santana pulling Brittany into a blazing kiss, their own flutes abandoned on the table. 

“Thank you for that beautiful toast, Quinn,” Artie grinned at her, rolling up to speak into the microphone, and she winked back. “Okay y’all, make your way to the dance floor and let’s get this party going again, with a song by the lovely, incredibly talented and very successful Mercedes Jones!”

The singer made her way to the stage, slowing down as Quinn passed by so they could high-five each other with matching smiles. She tipped her head towards the crowd and the blonde followed the movement with her eyes, only to see Tina wiping her eyes with a napkin while Rachel rubbed her shoulder, laughing. _Of course she cried again._

As Mercedes started singing a rendition of Natalie Cole’s ‘This Will Be,’ the blonde headed back to her spot at the bar. She had just grabbed her cocktail from earlier and turned around when someone engulfed her in a hug and she almost dropped her glass in shock, only returning the embrace when she felt a pair of hands gently pry the beverage from her fingers. 

“That was amazing, Quinnie,” a voice whispered breathlessly in her ear and she beamed, finally realizing who it was.

“I’m glad you liked it, Britt,” she mumbled back, her arms tightening around her friend’s waist. She felt Brittany burrow her head into her shoulder and the curtain of blonde hair blocking her vision moved, revealing the mystery person who had saved her drink. As soon as she identified the person in question, waiting patiently behind them, she rolled her eyes because it was _so_ damn _typical_ of Santana to save her cocktail only to drink it. _What a bitch._

The brunette must have caught that, because she cocked a cheeky eyebrow at her once Brittany pulled away from the hug, handing her a now empty glass. “You’re lucky you didn’t spill this all over Britt-Britt’s dress, Q, that would’ve been a disaster. Thank _god_ I was here to help.”

“What, did you really just follow your wife over here just to steal my drink?”

Brittany let out an excited little squeak at the words _‘your wife,’_ her eyes glittering and her cheeks pink, and the corners of Santana’s lips automatically curved up in an adoring smile as she reached out to link their pinkies together. That snarky exterior of hers always fell apart the second their relationship was mentioned, and it was honestly adorable. Pretty funny, too, because Quinn had learned to use that in her favour. 

“Nah, that was just a bonus. I actually came over here to thank you for that toast too. I didn’t expect the whole sun-moon thing, but it’s really sweet that you think of us like that.” Santana’s gaze dropped to their intertwined fingers before looking back up at their best friend. “I’m really glad we’ve all stayed friends for so long,” she added shyly.

Quinn returned the smile and pulled the couple into a hug. “Well, you two sure are a handful - especially you, Santana - but we’ve always been the Unholy Trinity, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. You'd better keep in touch _properly_ from now on though, I expect a guest room always ready for me.”

One of them - probably Santana - poked her side, snorting at the 'guest room' comment before they all pulled away. “Now go dance to Mercedes’ performance before she realises you spent most of it talking to me. You know she'd kill me,” she added with a smirk, nudging them towards the dance floor, and they both laughed.

She watched fondly as Brittany leaned over to sneak a quick kiss on Santana’s lips before bouncing off to dance with a quick wave in Quinn’s direction, and the brunette blushed, mumbling a flustered, _‘I love her so much’_ to no one in particular as she trailed behind.

Satisfied, Quinn leaned back against the bar, her gaze following them back to the dance floor. She’d had her fair share of messy relationships, to the point where she decided to give up on love - at least for a while, she really needed a break from men - but Brittany and Santana? There was no doubt in her mind that those two were made for each other.

  
  



End file.
